remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyglass Entertainment
Spyglass Entertainment is an American film and television production company, co-founded by Gary Barber and Roger Birnbaum in 1998. (Alternate link.) The studio was founded with an investment from European media conglomerates Kirch Group and Mediaset, and a five-year distribution deal with The Walt Disney Company. (Alternate link.) It is currently owned by Cerberus Capital Management. Barber and Birnbaum serve as co-CEOs, while Jonathan Glickman serves as the current President of Production. Jeffrey Chernov was once a production executive at Spyglass Entertainment. Spyglass Entertainment is expected to finalize a deal to take over 5% of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer.MGM Has New CEOs as Spyglass Entetainment Finalizes Deal to Control the Studio, SlashFilm, October 7, 2010MGM Finally Files for Bankruptcy, On the Box, October 8, 2010 The MGM creditors have approved the Spyglass Entertainment plan.Spyglass Plan Approved By MGM Creditors, Los Angeles Times, October 29, 2010MGM Creditors Approve Spyglass Plan, Variety, October 29, 2010MGM Creditors Approve Spyglass Takeover, The Wrap, October 29, 2010MGM in Deal to Cut Debt, Los Angeles Times, October 30, 2010 UK Distributors * Buena Vista International (2002-2005) * Optimum Releasing (2009-2011) * StudioCanal (2011-present) Production filmography 1990s *''Instinct'' (1999) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) (co-production with Hollywood Pictures, Blinding Edge Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) *''The Insider'' (1999) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) 2000s *''Keeping the Faith'' (2000) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Shanghai Noon'' (2000) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Out Cold'' (2001) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Dragonfly'' (2002) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Abandon'' (2002) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''The Recruit'' (2003) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Shanghai Knights'' (2003) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Seabiscuit'' (2003) (co-production with Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) *''The Perfect Score'' (2004) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and MTV Films) *''Connie and Carla'' (2004) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Mr. 3000'' (2004) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures, Dimension Films, Kennedy/Marshall and Miramax Films) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures and Hammer and Tongs) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) *''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Shochiku, Amblin Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures, Red Wagon Productions and Buena Vista International) *''Eight Below'' (2006) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, The Kennedy/Marshall Company, and Mandeville Films) *''Stay Alive'' (2006) (co-production with Hollywood Pictures and Endgame Entertainment) *''Stick It'' (2006) (co-production with Touchstone Pictures) *''Negima!'' (2006) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and Pacific Western Productions) *''The Lookout'' (2007) (co-production with Miramax Films) *''The Invisible'' (2007) (co-production with Hollywood Pictures) *''Evan Almighty'' (2007) (co-production with Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, Shady Acres Entertainment and Original Film) *''Love Hina'' (2007) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and Pacific Western Productions) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2007) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and SOS Productions) *''Charlie Wilson's War'' (2007) (co-production with Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, Participant Productions and Playtone) *''Underdog'' (2007) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Classic Media) *''Balls of Fury'' (2007) (co-production with Rogue Pictures, Relativity Media and Intrepid Pictures) *''27 Dresses'' (2008) (co-production with Twentieth Century Fox) *''Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins'' (2008) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''The Ruins'' (2008) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) *''The Happening'' (2008) (co-production with Twentieth Century Fox, Blinding Edge Pictures and UTV Motion Pictures) *''The Love Guru'' (2008) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''Lucky Star'' (2008) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and SOS Productions) *''Wanted'' (2008) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Ghost Town'' (2008) (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures and Paramount Pictures) *''Flash of Genius'' (2008) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Strike Entertainment) *''Burn Up! (2008) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures)'' *''Four Christmases'' (2008) (co-production with New Line Cinema) *''Star Trek'' (2009) (co-production with Paramount Pictures) *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and Hasbro) *''Girls High'' (2009) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Cinergi Pictures, and Heyday Films) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation) *''Invictus'' (2009) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) 2010s *''Leap Year'' (2010) (co-production with Universal Pictures) *''Get Him to the Greek'' (2010) (co-production with Universal Pictures, Relativity Media and Apatow Productions) *''Hyakko'' (2010) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Cinergi Pictures) *''Dinner for Schmucks'' (2010) (co-production with Paramount Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures) *''The Tourist'' (2010) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and GK Films) *''The Dilemma'' (2011) (co-production with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) *''No Strings Attached'' (2011) (co-production with Paramount Pictures, The Montecito Picture Company and DW Studios) *''Fractale'' (2011) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, DreamWorks SKG, Cinergi Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, and SOS Productions) *''The Vow'' (2012) (co-production with Screen Gems) (The last film by Spyglass Entertainment before the MGM took over.) References Category:Cerberus Capital Management companies Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies disestablished in 2012